


Bang, Bang

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: What happens when Harry gets a little banged up and Snow needs to take care of him…





	Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I totally overexerted my arm this morning and I was thinking about buying some salve after work and… this happened in my head. The idea totally brought a smile to my face ;)

Harrison hissed in pain and Snow stilled.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly when taking her hands of the backside of his shoulder. Still, they were hovering just above the fabric of his sweater as though she wasn't sure she should stop checking him up for more serious injuries than just bruising. After all, he did get pretty banged up when he decided to play a stuntman, jumping up and sideways when firing a dart gun and then painfully crashing to the cement ground. He did put the meta to sleep with said dart, successfully apprehending him and locking him up in the pipeline, but the bruising that would surely form on his shoulder tomorrow would be dark purple. "What were you thinking anyway? That was a pretty nasty fall you took and you're lucky you didn't break anything," she finally diagnosed when running her fingers over the place again, this time gently.

It wasn't that she was hard on people as a doctor. The problem was the man she was actually lying her hands on. With him everything seemed to change and she tried to do her damn best not to show any signs of what she might… Oh, she'd better stop this nonsense thinking right now, she decided, already bracing herself for what would come next.

"Take it off," she said, immediately turning away from him so he wouldn't see the blush growing on her face.

"What?" he just asked, taken aback.

"Your sweater. Off with it," she clarified, her back still turned to him as she was looking for something in her medicine cabinet. "Got it. All I can do to lower the swelling and make it heal faster is a special salve. You're just lucky I got it in stock."

"Extremely," he said, but his voice clearly betrayed sarcasm and then finally, he reluctantly pulled the usual back sweater over his head.

"Barry never needs it since bruises on him heal in matter of seconds," Snow reminded as she turned back to Harry and then came to a sudden stop, her mouth hanging open. The last two times she'd treated him was either when he was wearing an undershirt (after Grodd kidnapped her and he came to her rescue) or when he was shot by Patty. She did patch him up the second time and saw him shirtless, but honestly, back then she was more concerned about actually keeping him _alive_ than admiring his physique. And boy… did he look good now.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in her expression.

"No," she denied immediately, shaking her head a little bit too fast as she held the salve up in her hand. "Let me just take care of you and then you'll be free to go." God, why did suddenly every single thing she said sound sexual? Or maybe she was just having dirty thoughts. Like all the time, actually. Like ever since he'd come to this earth to stay.

She really wanted to just shake her head, but couldn't without attracting his attention again, so she simply made her way back to him silently, already bracing herself for the contact with his naked skin.

The moment her eyes settled on the huge bruise that was already forming – and she was right, it would not be pretty – she momentarily forgot about her own feelings.

"Damn it, Harry, you're gonna be so sore tomorrow," she said and then it was again. _Sex_. Why was it everything she could think about?! Maybe because it'd been so long for her and maybe because this man…

"I'm already sore," he provided helpfully-NOT.

His skin felt overly hot to the touch and her breath hitched as she leaned forward, wanting to make this right, wanting to soothe his pain instead of actually causing him more like she'd done during her examination. She was already flushed all over and then she discovered that from this proximity she was able to smell him and if she could turn her head just a little, she might even be able to feel his breath on her cheek.

She suddenly felt lightheaded.

And then she discovered his breath was hitched and heavy as well.

She could also feel his eyes boring into hers and she finally gave in, bracing herself before she looked straight at him. The moment she saw the heat in his suddenly darken pupils, she knew she was so long gone that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings any longer.

And maybe she didn't even have to, she then realized in shock as he suddenly closed the distance between them, catching her lips with his and kissing her hungrily.

Though intense, the kiss was over far too soon as he pulled away, gauging her reaction.

"What… what are you doing?" she eventually whispered, her mouth parted, a slightly flushed and dreamy expression on her face. He registered all of that with relief and happiness he wouldn't let show just yet. Because it meant the advice his daughter had given him wasn't so bad. In fact, it was very, very helpful.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he answered simply and in a voice so rough that Caitlin's whole body started to tingle, wanting him to touch her, not just kiss her.

"Why haven't you?" she asked then, feeling overcome with sudden happiness. It was as though all of her overthinking those past few months had been for nothing. That maybe all she should've done was to just open herself up to him instead of keeping her distance in fear. And fear of what? She was kind of afraid she would get hurt again. It'd happened to her way too many times in the past. The difference now was that she knew this man she was about to give her heart to and she knew that once her feelings were reciprocated, she could trust him. Especially now when he actually showed her how he felt and that she knew he was going to stay on this earth.

"I was afraid, I guess, of making that step, of… ruining what we already had," he explained.

"It was worth the risk," Caitlin assured him quickly, her eyes locked with his as they were unable to look away from each other.

"Jesse advised it. She said that I should stop acting as though I didn't have a life here. That she was all right to be on her own, that she was a grown up and she only wants me to be happy. Her visit might have been short, but she said it was clear to her that we should finally get out of the friend zone."

"Eh," Caitlin winced, "I hate being stuck in the friend zone."

"You and me both."

"Let's change it, then," she suggested when placing her arms around his neck, finally feeling brave enough to do what she'd been wanting to ever since he'd joined the team again. And damn, he was a hot specimen of a man and his genius and a good heart she knew well was hidden underneath all the usual brusqueness – never towards her, though; with her he was always a perfect gentleman – only added to it all.

"It was a good advice," she approved, her lips brushing against his as she did so and then finally, she tasted him.

He took her into his arms, not even feeling the pain in his shoulder anymore, pulling her closer and kissing hungrily, then slowly beginning to undress her. And yes, maybe sex in her lab wasn't the best idea, but everyone else was already gone and quite frankly, Caitlin felt like the moment was right and definitely did not want to walk all the way to the other part of the building where his private room was.

Maybe later. For a repeat. In fact, tonight she did not intend to sleep.

Yes, they would _definitely_ move there later, she decided when after some pretty fantastic foreplay she felt him slipping inside of her. She marveled at what this man could do to her, truly.

"You know what?" he then asked breathlessly right into her ear, her situated on his laps, moving rhythmically with him. "This makes me feel so much better than some salve."

She giggled, which soon died out in her throat, replaced by a moan. Yes, this bang was definitely far more pleasurable for him than the other, though they wouldn't have it without the first.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really expect much Harry in the upcoming episode of _the Flash_ – _Enter Flashtime_ , but I'm happy about the plot all the same and I did read that there will be a touching scene between him and Jesse, so I might be able to turn that into an emotional snowells with some manips, cutting and adjusting:)


End file.
